


All in a Day's Work

by Karios



Category: Psych
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios
Summary: He wasn't about to let the kid get hit by a car.





	All in a Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/gifts).



Shawn danced out into the street, fingers to temples, intending to make the suspect’s car stop for his dramatic reveal. Instead, Shawn had clearly made himself a nuisance on this case as the car sped toward him.

“Damn it, Spencer. Move!” grumbled Lassiter.

Shawn ignored him, so Lassiter charged forward and shoved the younger man clear of the speeding car.

Shawn fell over, eyes shut. Lassiter knelt beside him.

“Spencer? Spencer!”

Shawn’s eyes snapped open. “Lassie, you care!”

“What were you thinking?”

“Anything to catch a perp, right?”

“Except we didn't catch her!”

Shawn hopped up. “Right. Follow that car!”


End file.
